Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 180
Summary The "unrivaled" seal * Dartz has just activated a new Field Spell Card: "Orichalcos Tritos" Its effect is soon revealed: all Spell and Trap Cards which target his own monsters are negated. * Soon enough, Yami Yugi is obliged to Tribute his Monster to save Kaiba from a fatal blow. With Yami Yugi's field empty, Dartz then orders the Mirror Knight Tokens to attack directly all at once. * Unlike before, they do not rebel, but Mirror Knight Pegasus manages to convey a message to Yami Yugi before he attacks: : Mirror Knight Pegasus: "Yugi - boy! Can you hear the voice of ''me?" : 'Yami Yugi:' "''Pegasus...!" : Mirror Knight Pegasus: "You must now use the "Nameless Card" I gave to ''you!" : 'Yami Yugi:' "... "Nameless Card"... You mean the card we found back then...?" : 'Mirror Knight Pegasus:' "''That card itself hides the power to dissolve the seal of the "Legendary Dragons"...!" : Dartz: "Mirror Knight Pegasus!" * "Mirror Knight Pegasus" complies and backs off before striking Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi is left wondering what Pegasus could have possibly meant by "dissolving the seal of the 'Legendary Dragons' while he ponders that he included the "Nameless Card" in question within his Deck. Kaiba's resolve * Kaiba, deciding not to go down in such a place and remembering the announcement he made to Alister, Summons "The Fang of Critias" and combines it with Yami Yugi's unused "Mirror Force". It becomes "Mirror Force Dragon". Thanks to its effect, it absorbs its own attack that "Mirror Knight Pegasus" reflected back at it, allowing it to be redirected to all of Dartz's monsters. * Kaiba admits that they, Mokuba and he experienced the 'Dark' of the heart which Dartz speaks about. They've overtaken it and come this far. They have the Light which helps build the future. He then points at the Mirror Knight Tokens and claims that, if they're True Duelist, they won't regret vanishing here. * Indeed, a shower of rainbow-colored thin energy beams bombards Dartz's Field. Yami Yugi, horrified, calls out to Yugi, who reassures him that this is alright. Pegasus looks at Kaiba and thanks him. "Orichalcos Kyutora" Negates all Battle Damage before it is Destroyed. * However, "Kyutora" starts to shine in a weird manner. Dartz commands for it to display its true form. "Kyutora" blows up and a gigantic Dogu-like Monster emerges in its place! "A monster born from your hatred" * This new monster is revealed to be the true "evolved form" of "Kyutora": "Orichalcos Shunoros"! * Its ATK is determined by the sum of Battle Damage which was negated by "Kyutora" and the +500 boost of "Orichalcos Tritos". Therefore its ATK is... 20,000! (NOTES: read the NOTES section .) * Dartz claims that "Shunoros" is a "Monster born from your hatred" and that the ones who have made it grown to this size are Yami Yugi & Kaiba. * If this wasn't enough, the arms of "Shunoros" detach and move forward to form 2 new Monsters: "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros"! * Both of them are unable to be Destroyed unless "Shunoros" were to be Destroyed first. However, since "Shunoros" is on the back row, normal Attacks won't reach it. Both arms are, respectively, its "Ultimate Sword" and its "Ultimate Shield". Kaiba's defeat * Dartz has one more ugly ace under his sleeves: a Trap Card, "Martyr Curse" which Negates a Monster's Special Effects. * By using it, "Shunoros" slices up "Mirror Force Dragon" and Kaiba is defeated but not before he uses a Trap of his own Wish of Final Effort to transfer his Monster's ATK to Yami Yugi's LP. * Kaiba's soul is seized and storms begin appearing all over the world. Dartz makes a strange 'eye' show up and it uses some kind of power to knock out Yami Yugi's friends. The end of all things * Once alone, Dartz tells Yami Yugi: he's the reason why he's chosen to destroy the world. All of the reasons lay on the fact that Yami Yugi has revived after 3,000 years. * Yami Yugi defends himself: he's lost his memories. Dartz merely uses his magic to show Yami a vision of Ancient Egypt: Yami Yugi, as the "Nameless Pharaoh", is inside of a royal palace and facing a strange serpent-like creature. He Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor" and defeats it. * Dartz narrates: back then, the seal of the Duel Monsters' world was dissolved and people were once again stained by the 'Dark' in their hearts. * Another nighttime vision shows the same creature (which seems to have changed) and an unidentified rider fleeing from the palace soon to be followed by the Pharaoh, riding a horse, and "Slifer the Sky Dragon". * Dartz happened to be there, wearing a black tunic and hood. He glanced at the Pharaoh as he rode away. The vision switches to display a trail of destruction left behind. He explains that the ones wielding the 'Dark' fought and destroyed each other. * Another vision switches to present - day time: Yugi is seen completing the Millennium Puzzle for the first time and Yami Yugi's soul was revived. * Dartz then questions Yami Yugi why he had to be resurrected after such a long time. He tells him that there's just one answer: Yami Yugi himself, as a repulsing King, will end humanity's history! Humanity's history shall conclude once Yami Yugi is sacrificed to the Oreichalcos God, he adds. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and two set cards. Kaiba has 600 Life Points remaining and controls "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) in Defense Position and two set cards. Dartz has 15500 Life Points remaining and controls "Orichalcos Kyutora" (1000/500) in Defense Position and four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (0/0) and "Orichalcos Malevolence" (2000/1000) in Attack Position and "Orichalcos Tritos". Turn 21: Dartz Dartz has just activated "Orichalcos Tritos"; it gains all the effects of the previous layers, plus a few effects of its own. Dartz activates the first "Orichalcos Deuteros" effect of "Orichalcos Tritos" (Dartz 15500 → 18500). Dartz then activates the effect of "Orichalcos Malevolence" to switch Kaiba's "Different Dimension Dragon" to Attack Position. "Orichalcos Malevolence" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". Kaiba activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Orichalcos Malevolence" until the End Phase, but Dartz activates the final effect of "Orichalcos Tritos" to negate and destroy "Shrink" (as it targets one of Dartz's monsters). Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Ambush Shield" to Tribute "Big Shield Gardna" and increase the ATK of "Different Dimension Dragon" by the DEF of "Big Shield Gardna" ("Different Dimension Dragon": 1400 → 4000/1500). "Different Dimension Dragon" destroys Dartz's "Orichalcos Malevolence", but Dartz receives no Battle Damage due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora". The four "Mirror Knight Tokens" attack Yami Yugi directly (Yami Yugi 3500 → 3000 → 2500 → 2000 → 1500). Dartz then Sets a Card. On Dartz's End Phase, the effect of "Ambush Shield" expires ("Different Dimension Dragon": 4000 → 1400/1500) Turn 22: Kaiba Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" and subsequently activates it, to fuse the former with Yami Yugi's Set "Mirror Force" and Special Summon "Mirror Force Dragon" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. "Mirror Force Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Pegasus". The effect of "Mirror Knight Pegasus" activates ("Mirror Knight Pegasus": 500 → 2800/0). Dartz then removes the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Pegasus" to prevent his own destruction. The effect of "Mirror Force Dragon" then activates, inflicting Battle Damage equal to the difference between the ATK of "Mirror Force Dragon" and the total ATK of his monsters that had less ATK than "Mirror Force Dragon" at the start of the Damage Step. Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora", Dartz takes no Battle Damage. After that happens, the last effect of "Mirror Force Dragon" activates, destroying all of Dartz's monsters without applying damage calculation. (At this point, Yami Yugi and Kaiba find out that the souls of their friends were released upon being destroyed in Mirror Knight form and are now safe.) Since "Orichalcos Kyutora" was destroyed, its final effect activates, allowing Dartz to Special Summon "Orichalcos Shunoros" in Attack Position (?/0), "Orichalcos Dexia" (0 → 500/0) in Attack Position and "Orichalcos Aristeros" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. The ATK and DEF of "Orichalcos Shunoros" are equal to the total amount of Damage Negated by the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora" ("Orichalcos Shunoros": ? → 19500 → 20000/0 → 19500) (NOTE: To see how this result is achieved, see Damage Prevention Table in the NOTES section below). Dartz places "Orichalcos Shunoros" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (back row) and "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" in his Monster Card Zone (front row). This means that as long as "Orichalcos Dexia" and "Orichalcos Aristeros" exist on the field, "Orichalcos Shunoros" cannot be Attacked. As a monster he controlled was destroyed, Dartz activates his face-down "Martyr Curse" to force "Mirror Force Dragon" and "Orichalcos Shunoros" to battle. Due to the last effect of "Martyr Curse", Seto cannot activate the effect of "Mirror Force Dragon". "Orichalcos Shunoros" destroys "Mirror Force Dragon" (Seto 600 → 0). Since Seto has lost the Duel, his "Different Dimension Dragon" is destroyed. The third effect of "Orichalcos Shunoros" then activates, decreasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK of the monster it just battled ("Orichalcos Shunoros": 20000 → 17200/19500 → 16700). Before his soul is taken away, Seto activates his face-down "Wish of Final Effort" to increase Yami Yugi's Life Points by the ATK of "Mirror Force Dragon" (Yami Yugi 1500 → 4300). Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations *Kaiba has a completely different flashback of Alister in the International anime. This flashback also leaves in question if Nesbitt truly participated in kidnapping Alister's parents and brother or if this was also someone in disguise. *"Mirror Force Dragon" being sliced in half by "Orichalcos Shunoros" is obscured in the dub. *When Kaiba destroyed the "Mirror Knight Tokens" in the original, he stated if they were True Duelists, they would have no problem allowing themselves to be destroyed to save the world. In the English dub, with his typical skepticism personality, he simply stated Dartz manipulated the holograms to look like Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Pegasus. *A shot of Kaiba's souless body being slammed against the barrier created by the Seal and sparking when his body collides as he is thrown by Dartz is removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes *During episodes 177 to 180, "Orichalcos Kyutora" accumulates a significant amount of Battle Damage before it is eventually Destroyed. Its Destruction results into the Special Summon of "Orichalcos Shunoros", whose ATK and DEF is equal to all the Damage prevented by "Orichalcos Kyutora". The table below outlines how the total of 19500 is achieved.